Runaway Billy
by LaPetitePersonne
Summary: SI T'AS PAS VU LA SAISON 3, EVITE (just saying). Billy se réveille dans une cellule en URSS avec pour seuls compagnons des voisins effrayés qui disparaissent tous les deux jours et des gardes implacables. C'est une situation difficile, mais ça reste toujours plus agréable que de recevoir la visite d'un certain docteur... Malheureusement, Billy n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance.
1. Chapitre 1 : En cage

AHOY LADIES !

Bon bah, j'ai fini la saison 3 le jour même où elle est sortie et j'étais passablement déprimée, d'abord parce que j'ai été très déçue de l'ensemble de la saison (sérieusement, la caractérisation des persos, l'intrigue, les relations entre les persos... are you kidding me... what was that...), et ensuite, parce que la fin est triiiiste à mourir (lol littéralement, n'est-ce pas Hopper ? - nan en vrai je déconne mais c'est sûr que Hopper est l'Américain donc les gens qui chialent pour lui, vous inquiétez pas, il va revenir - EN REVANCHE un qui ne va sans doute pas revenir, c'est Billy, du coup, quoi de mieux que les fanfictions pour réparer ce bordel).

Donc. Bon. Voilà. Je vais donner un vrai redemption arc à Billy (un qui finit pas par sa mort hahaHAHAHA) et on va pouvoir aborder plein de petits trucs funs comme le fait qu'il est certainement pas hétéro, qu'il a des gros problèmes d'agression, qu'il est traumatisé, etc (lets go to therapy baby), MAIS AVANT TOUT CA : il va y avoir des CHOSES PLUS ETRANGES 8)))) (get it get it ?)

Par choses plus étranges, je veux dire globalement plus de traumas, des trucs affreux, des manipulations scientifiques pas très éthiques, etc. Haha.

AU FAIT : en 1985, la Russie est encore l'URSS, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis URSS et pas Russie -o- je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont mis Russie dans Stranger Things (à la fin de la saison 3). Mais bref, osef.

Voilààààà.  
Bonne lecture !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 1_En cage

Billy est exténué.

Ça fait longtemps que c'est le cas. Bien plus longtemps qu'avant qu'on l'ait ramené de force dans ce trou (loin de Hawkins et des États-Unis et sans doute en URSS, si la langue et les épaulettes rouges des gardes sont un quelconque indice). Il y fait un froid glacial et ses voisins de cellule changent constamment, criant dans la même langue que les gardes. Il ne les voit jamais mais il sait qu'ils changent.

Ils sont toujours traînés de force en hurlant et en se débattant vers Dieu-sait-où.

Billy ne sait pas pourquoi il semble être le seul que les soviétiques ne veuillent pas emmener avec eux vers un endroit dont personne ne revient jamais. Enfin… Il ne sait pas mais il se doute que ça a sans doute à faire avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, durant juillet.

Lui-même n'a que des bribes de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé. Les moments les plus nets sont les plus terribles ; ceux où il n'avait, paradoxalement, plus aucun contrôle, où il faisait du mal à des gens qui ne le méritaient pas, où il cassait des choses, des vies.

Il se souvient d'El.

Il se souvient d'avancer vers elle, de la terroriser, de la menacer, il se souvient de la frapper, de faire du mal à ses amis (_à Max_)… il se souvient de sa petite main dans la sienne, encore salie de sang, et puis, comme une éternité plus tard, il se souvient de sa main sur sa joue, au milieu d'un cauchemar, alors qu'il se _souvenait_.

_« Elle était très belle. Elle était vraiment très belle. Et toi, tu te sentais si bien... »_

Un rire terrible, une sorte de sanglot étranglé lui échappe alors qu'il repense au fait – _pathétique_ – qu'un de ses rares bons souvenirs, que le plus beau qu'il ait en réalité, soit également un de ceux qui lui font le plus de mal maintenant.

Il n'a plus de souvenirs qui soient bons, doux, sans faire mal. Plus depuis longtemps.

Sa mère était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Mais elle l'a aussi abandonné à la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé.

Le pire, c'est que Billy _comprend_. Qui ne voudrait pas échapper à Neil, hein ? Il lui était difficile d'en vouloir à sa mère d'avoir fui quand il était témoin, jour après jour, de ce qu'elle subissait.

Il aurait juste espéré qu'elle le prenne avec lui.

Il évitait d'y penser mais il imaginait qu'elle ne l'aimait sans doute pas assez. Peut-être pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il lui faisait déjà penser à _lui_, même quand il ne faisait rien pour, même quand il était encore pur, qu'il croyait en beaucoup de choses, et qu'il n'imitait qu'elle, volontairement ou non.

Entre quatre murs en pierre crasseuse, avec une couchette puante et une lampe jaunâtre, les cris et gémissements de ses voisins pour seule compagnie, c'était impossible de repousser ce genre de pensées. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le centre commercial, pas après El. Pas après avoir été véritablement réanimé – alors qu'il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas revenir,_ par pitié_ – et enfermé dans cette foutue cellule.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était senti perdu, plus perdu encore que lorsque cette chose, cette _ombre_, le contrôlait, lui faisait faire toutes ces choses horribles… encore plus horribles que ce qu'il avait pu faire sans aucun monstre pour le manipuler. Il s'était réveillé et il était si fatigué. Il aurait voulu que quiconque le retienne ici, dans cette cellule sale et glacée, en finisse simplement.

Mais non. Les soviétiques l'avaient soigné, l'avaient jeté là-dedans et semblaient bien décidés à l'y laisser jusqu'à sa mort. Mais cela ne devait pas se faire maintenant, oh non : ils venaient le nourrir, l'asperger d'eau froide pour lui donner un semblant de propreté, le raser, et l'appelaient « l'américain » en russe, comme s'il était devenu un vieux meuble ou un animal de compagnie auquel on s'habitue tant bien que mal.

Billy était relativement certain de son niveau d'importance : cela faisait bien des mois qu'il était retenu ici, et les autres captifs ne restaient jamais plus de quelques jours. Vu l'endroit où on les emmenait, Billy estimait qu'ils avaient soit très peu de valeur aux yeux de ceux qui les retenaient, soit ils étaient des ennemis dont il fallait absolument se débarrasser.

Peut-être que c'était un peu des deux.

C'était ironique, en revanche, que des soviétiques gardent un américain captif, un civil en plus de ça, mais ne lui fassent pas plus de mal qu'à leurs compatriotes. Billy se doutait bien que ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe.

Il se retourna sur sa couchette et se recroquevilla de nouveau, tentant d'ignorer le courant d'air dans sa nuque.

Cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais ses cheveux étaient sans doute ce qui lui manquait le plus (ça, et son médaillon, que les soviétiques lui avaient volé).

Ses cheveux étaient une des rares choses qui lui avaient donné l'impression, il y a une éternité, d'avoir gagné un point contre son père et, même si une confrontation avec son père ne paraissait pas prévue pour bientôt, il se sentait vulnérable sans eux. Faible. _Étranger_.

Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son impression de ne pas être lui-même ; des fois, il n'était même plus certain que tout ce qui était arrivé durant l'été était vrai… Et puis, il passait ses doigts sur son crâne couvert d'un court duvet et il tentait de ne pas se laisser submerger par les souvenirs.

Son sommeil était agité, toujours, encore parcouru par la présence dans sa tête, l'ombre, qui était furieuse et qui voulait se _venger_. Il se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur et ayant du mal à retrouver son souffle.

Il pleurait.

Ce qui était terrible, c'est qu'il n'était même pas sûr que la chose ne soit plus en lui. Ses cauchemars paraissaient trop réalistes, et il se retrouvait toujours dans cette sorte de version alternative de Hawkins, sombre et monstrueuse, où il errait, errait, sans jamais croiser quiconque. Il n'entendait que des cliquetis et des grognements métalliques dans le lointain qui le poussaient à courir sans espoir de s'échapper. Le réveil était douloureux et la réalité était difficilement plus appréciable que ses rêves.

Et, évidemment, quand il ne se retrouvait pas dans cet habituel univers répugnant, ses cauchemars ne cessaient pas pour autant : que ce soit son père, sa mère, Max, Heather, même Steve Harrington… tous ne cessaient de le hanter. Il voyait son père violenter sa mère, violenter Max, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il entendait sa mère lui confirmer que si elle l'avait abandonné à son père, c'était bel et bien parce qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il frappait Harrington jusqu'à la mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus du tout sous lui et que Max se mette à hurler. Il amenait encore et encore Heather au monstre, la laissant hurler à ses pieds alors qu'une des tentacules s'approchait d'elle. Des fois, ce n'était pas elle mais M. ou Mme Holloway, ses parents, ou le petit Sam, ou M. Brown, ou Mme Fisher… tous ceux qui avaient été pris par le monstre (_par moi_).

Il avait essayé de ne pas dormir, mais rester éveillé n'était pas aisé non plus. Sa conscience n'était pas plus tendre que son subconscient, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Il savait qu'il était une mauvaise personne. Le fait qu'il soit loin de tout ce qui avait pu être sa vie auparavant ne lui laissait que plus de temps pour prendre du recul sur celle-ci et sur lui-même. Et le résultat de tout ce temps passé à penser était _laid_.

Il devait sans doute avoir mérité de croupir dans une prison soviétique, sans aucun contact humain, sans aucune chance de vivre une vie meilleure et de, peut-être, devenir meilleur lui-même. Sans aucune chance de vraiment s'excuser auprès de Max… auprès de beaucoup de gens, en réalité. Et certains étaient morts.

On devait aussi le considérer mort.

Rien que de penser au fait que son père devait sans doute être satisfait, avait dû fausser une sorte de tristesse virile et sans larmes à son enterrement (s'il en avait eu un), et devait maintenant reporter sa colère sur Susan et Max, lui glaçait le sang. Il n'osait pas s'aventurer plus loin dans ce genre de réflexions néanmoins car elles avaient tendance à le faire pleurer et frapper les murs.

Les soviétiques n'aimaient pas qu'il s'agite.

Au début, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et qu'il pouvait bien les faire chier autant qu'il voulait car, après tout, personne ne venait le chercher et rien de pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais, après s'être fait fouetter jusqu'au sang (_comme Neil avait pu le faire_), avec un véritable fouet (_pas une ceinture_), et à de multiples reprises (_jusqu'à ce que je sois presque évanoui_), il s'était calmé. Ça ne valait pas la peine. Il était trop fatigué pour, en plus, ne pas pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement sans souffrir le martyre.

Les cicatrices que lui avaient causé les grandes tentacules pleines de griffes et de dents du monstre lui faisaient encore mal et cela lui suffisait amplement. Celle qui se trouvait sur son plexus solaire le tirait constamment, comme une sorte de blessure symbolique du cœur, de l'âme, qu'il avait perdu lors de cet été.

_Tu l'avais déjà perdu il y a longtemps._

Il ne savait pas vraiment si les soviétiques avaient fait du bon travail ou non en ce qui concernait le raccommodage de son corps. D'un côté, ils l'avaient sauvé – ce qui était plutôt exceptionnel, vu l'état dans lequel il était. De l'autre, ses cicatrices étaient encore douloureuses, plus douloureuses que ce qu'elles auraient dû être. Ça n'étonnerait pas Billy que les soviétiques l'aient fait exprès.

Ça signifiait cependant que, d'une certaine façon, le monstre n'avait plus une aussi grande emprise sur lui ; en effet, Billy n'avait plus cette force surhumaine que celui-ci lui transmettait, ni cette capacité d'endurer n'importe quoi et de continuer d'avancer. Non, évidemment, il ne gardait que les pires aspects de cette petite possession estivale : les cauchemars, la faiblesse physique et mentale, la confusion, la haine… le désespoir.

Ce qui lui faisait se demander quel intérêt les soviétiques pouvaient bien avoir à le garder ici.

Il n'était plus inhumainement fort et endurant et aurait difficilement pu expliquer ce qui s'était passé cet été. Il était sûr que la fille, El, en savait bien plus, tout comme tous ses petits amis (_comme Max_), comme Nancy Wheeler et Jonathan Byers, comme Steve Harrington. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu tous ces gens, de les avoir entendus crier les noms des uns, des autres, alors qu'ils étaient absolument terrifiés.

Mais bon, il avait été celui qui avait été possédé. Celui qui avait été dans l'autre univers, celui peuplé de monstres et de _mort_. Celui qui avait tué.

Il ne savait même pas comment les soviétiques avaient pu s'emparer de son corps. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Max, de lui dire qu'il était désolé (car ça résumait très bien ce qu'il ressentait et il lui devait bien ça), de l'entendre le supplier de rester éveillé, et puis, il était plongé dans le noir, effrayé et blessé jusqu'à son dernier souffle… Ce n'était pas une belle fin mais au moins c'était la fin.

_Quel con._

La première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux après cela, tout son corps lui faisait mal comme ça avait pu être le cas avant cet été, quand il faisait du surf toute la journée sur la côte de la Californie ou quand son père avait la main particulièrement lourde dans une de ses corrections. Ça l'avait immensément rassuré pendant une seconde car _le monstre n'est plus là, plus dans mon_ _corps, j'ai mal, j'ai vraiment mal… _et il avait ouvert les yeux. Il était allongé sur une de ces tables en métal qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur et une lampe blanche le surplombait, l'aveuglant. Il avait tenté de bouger ; il n'avait pas assez de force et, de toute façon, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés à des sangles en cuir et en métal. Dire qu'il avait commencé à paniquer était un euphémisme.

Il avait eu un instant la folle pensée qu'il était véritablement mort et qu'il était simplement en Enfer. Ça paraissait logique, plus logique que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais le docteur était apparu. Billy avait pensé qu'il ressemblait à Matthew Modine, l'acteur de _Birdy_, seulement plus grisonnant, avec des traits plus durs, l'air plus cynique, cruel et certainement pas innocent. Oh non, c'était un homme coupable, criminel, qui se dressait au-dessus de lui. Il était dangereux, et bien plus que ce que l'on pouvait penser de prime abord, c'était certain.

Il lui rappelait son père, d'une certaine façon. Son aspect propre sur lui, la froideur exceptionnelle de ses yeux, sa façon de parler de lui comme s'il n'était même pas là… _Un homme qui aime la violence mais qui est expert à le cacher. _

Billy voulait fuir mais, même s'il n'avait pas été attaché, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le docteur activait chez lui la même crainte figée que son père lui avait appris à ressentir.

Le docteur discutait en russe avec un autre homme en blouse blanche qui paraissait nerveux et suait beaucoup malgré la froideur de la pièce. Billy imaginait qu'il n'était pas le seul à comprendre à qui il avait affaire. Il remarqua aussi que le russe du docteur, en dépit de sa perfection, sonnait différemment de celui de l'autre, un peu plus artificiel, moins naturel. Ils avaient continué un moment à échanger, le regardant à peine, et Billy s'était détendu, les surveillant vaguement du coin de l'œil – chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite s'il avait été moins épuisé et souffrant. Il aurait été sur ses gardes et il aurait eu bien raison. Le docteur avait récupéré une seringue et la lui avait plantée dans le creux du bras avant même qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste.

Il s'était évanoui.

La deuxième fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il était dans sa cellule.

Il n'avait plus revu le docteur, ni aucun de ses compères en blouse blanche… seulement les gardes. Le fait d'avoir été anesthésié et de ne pas savoir ce que le docteur avait pu lui faire était inquiétant : il le soupçonnait de l'avoir volontairement maintenu inconscient pendant une longue période. Il ne savait pas non plus combien de temps il avait été dans le coma – car il l'avait sûrement été, vu ses blessures.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne se soit réveillé qu'une seule fois alors qu'ils s'occupaient encore de le remettre en forme.

C'était il y a des mois. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, n'en avait même plus vraiment envie car, si ça avait de l'importance, si c'était même en train de le tuer à cet instant, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il entendit dans son dos le compartiment en métal de la porte où un garde déposait sa nourriture se soulever et se refermer. Il se leva machinalement, frissonnant dans les haillons qu'on lui avait donnés (une sorte de pyjama gris sale, trop léger pour la température de la pièce et qui sentait encore comme son précédent propriétaire quand on le lui avait donné), et alla récupérer la modeste bouillie, toujours la même, toujours répugnante. Il s'y était habitué, même si les premiers jours avaient été laborieux et que son instinct de survie n'était pas assez puissant pour lui faire endurer le goût immonde de la nourriture. Il se forçait maintenant, comme il se forçait à tenter de maintenir un physique relativement sain : quand ses pensées et l'ennui étaient trop lourds, il faisait des exercices de musculation, aussi familiers qu'incroyablement plus durs à faire qu'avant. La bouillie n'était pas suffisante pour le nourrir correctement et les exercices ne l'affaiblissaient que plus, mais parfois ils étaient la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se cogner répétitivement le crâne contre un mur.

Il y avait pensé, bien évidemment. À mourir. À se suicider. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre après cette été et ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même ne lui donnait pas plus de raisons de persévérer à vivre. À survivre. Il n'avait plus rien, plus personne (pas qu'il ait jamais eu quelqu'un pour lui après le départ de sa mère), plus aucune joie réelle.

Mais.

Les mains plaquées contre le mur, tremblant de tout son corps et la respiration sifflante, haletante, il n'avait pas réussi à lancer sa tête contre le mur. Il savait que les soviétiques l'observaient – il y avait une caméra de surveillance dans un coin du plafond de sa cellule – mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait stoppé. Oh, peut-être qu'ils auraient eu le temps de venir l'interrompre mais peu importe, il aurait tout de même persisté à recommencer, à aller jusqu'au bout… Ils auraient dû l'attacher car il n'allait certainement pas survivre _pour eux_.

Non, ce qui avait arrêté son geste, c'était El. C'était stupide, bien sûr. Il savait qu'elle ne devait même plus se souvenir de lui, ou alors comme le garçon maltraité à la vie vraiment merdique et qui avait été possédé par un monstre et avait donc condamné une multitude de personnes. Peut-être. Ou comme celui qui avait menacé ses amis et tenté de les tuer, tenté de la tuer, elle. Il espérait que non, il espérait qu'El en savait plus, était plus intelligente que ça.

Il voulait la remercier, il voulait savoir comment elle allait, si la vie était plus douce avec elle qu'elle n'avait pu l'être avec lui ou même avec une jeune El car il ne pensait pas que celle-ci ait été particulièrement gâtée par la vie non plus. Une enfant avec des super pouvoirs et qui avait partagé avec lui ses souvenirs comme si elle les avait vécus elle-même ne pouvait pas avoir eu une vie facile.

_Et elle était si jeune…_

Billy ne voulait pas mourir, pas avant de savoir si tout allait bien pour El.

Après avoir surmonté cette première idée dévastatrice de se donner la mort aussi directement, il avait vomi contre son mur et ne s'était plus levé de sa couchette pendant deux jours, ne mangeant pas, pensant à peine. Il ne se levait que pour pisser dans un coin et cela lui paraissait épuisant. Même s'il n'allait pas se donner la mort, il n'allait tout de même pas faire de grands efforts pour ne pas y succomber. El n'avait pas besoin qu'il fasse plaisir aux soviétiques.

Il aurait sans doute continué ça un peu plus longtemps – rien que parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre – si les gardes n'étaient pas venus le forcer à ingurgiter l'équivalent de deux portions de bouillie. Ils l'avaient battu un peu et lui avaient lancé plusieurs seaux d'eau glacée au visage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'anime pour s'éloigner d'eux. Ils étaient repartis, échangeant en russe, ricanant, « l'américain » dans leur langue sonnant comme une insulte.

Billy avait repris un peu de force après cela et, pendant ces derniers mois, avait entrepris de réfléchir à sa vie, de se maintenir en forme et en était maintenant à ce stade-là où, même sans vouloir absolument mourir, il était triste, usé et désespéré.

Il y avait des jours plus aisés que d'autres.

Aujourd'hui était un jour moyen. Il avait mal dormi (ce qui n'était pas inhabituel) et s'était torturé l'esprit pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apporte son repas. Il repensait aux morts, à Heather et ses parents, à tous les autres – ç'avait été le grand thème du cauchemar de cette nuit, pour le plus grand plaisir de Billy. Ça ne l'empêchait pas néanmoins de songer à toutes les autres choses qui avaient foutu sa vie en l'air, sa mère l'abandonnant n'étant jamais loin quand il était plongé dans ses pensées les plus moroses.

Il avait quand même réussi à se lever pour prendre son repas et il était désormais en train de mâchonner sans passion la bouillie quotidienne, les yeux perdus dans le vague, en tailleur sur son lit médiocre.

Malheureusement – ou heureusement, c'était difficile à jauger dans de telles circonstances –, l'inattendu arriva.

Des clefs tournèrent dans la serrure de sa porte et trois gardes entrèrent. Cela était déjà surprenant car ils l'avaient lavé et rasé il y a trois jours : ils ne pouvaient pas être de retour si tôt… Ils n'avaient pas de seaux, ni de lame de rasoir, ni quoi que ce soit. Juste leurs armes. Billy se tendit.

Et il le vit soudain. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Le docteur.

Il était là.

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses cheveux blancs nettement plaqués en arrière et son regard fixe et creux planté sur Billy.

_Je ne peux pas fuir, oh mon Dieu, il est là, il s'est enfin décidé à m'amener je-ne-sais-où, oh non, oh non, non, non, non… pitié, non..._

Les gardes s'approchaient déjà et Billy posa son assiette à côté de lui et leva les bras.

« Non, attendez…, il articula, sa voix éraillée et à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. »

Les gardes échangèrent deux mots en russe et lui attrapèrent les bras.

« Non ! il cria, un peu plus fort qu'avant, son affolement s'accentuant à une vitesse folle : S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! Je n'ai pas fini de manger, je vous en supplie, je n'ai pas fini de manger ! »

Il savait qu'il était incohérent, absurde peut-être, et que les gardes ne le comprenaient pas mais, quand ils le traînèrent devant le docteur, il vit ce dernier sourire. Billy était terrifié.

Le docteur se pencha vers lui et dit dans un anglais parfait :

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on s'occupe de toi, jeune homme. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hmmmmm mais qui peut bien être ce mystérieux docteur hmmm personne ne se doute de rien hmmmm quel suspense

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter comme d'hab, BISOUS !


	2. Chapitre 2 : 016

WHATS UP

Bon bah ptdr j'ai enfin trouvé une ligne à peu près à suivre pour cette histoire donc voilà le chapitre 2 :D

J'espère que ça vous plaira, hésitez pas à commenter, bonne lecture, BISOUS !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 2_016

Billy était de retour sur la table en métal de film d'horreur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa cellule lui manquerait mais, maintenant qu'il n'y était plus, l'incertitude de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à l'extérieur de celle-ci le terrifiait.

Le docteur, visiblement aussi américain que lui, le terrifiait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un américain fout à travailler avec les communistes ?_ Billy essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur cette interrogation car c'était la seule qui ne lui promettait pas, normalement, de souffrance immédiate.

Il avait tenté de respirer par le nez pour cacher sa panique mais le manque d'air le faisait maintenant haleter, sa nuque se tournant dans tous les sens alors qu'il s'évertuait à suivre les mouvements du docteur autour de lui. Il avait eu peur un instant de vomir le peu de bouillie qu'il avait avalée mais son corps était désormais tant contracté qu'il ne risquait rien. Tant qu'on ne le touchait pas.

« S'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas vous aider, laissez-moi partir… Je ne dirai rien, je le promets, pressa une nouvelle fois Billy, le cou tordu alors qu'il regardait le docteur à l'envers : Je sais que vous me comprenez ! »

Son dernier cri rauque n'eut pas plus de succès que les précédents : le docteur persistait à consulter le dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main. Rien ne marchait sur lui ; ni les supplications, ni la colère, ni le désespoir, ni la fausse camaraderie américaine… Oui, Billy s'était même aventuré à jouer ce petit numéro même s'il se doutait qu'un américain qui trafiquait avec les soviétiques risquait d'être peu réceptif.

Il n'osait pas le quitter des yeux. Le fait qu'il soit finalement sous l'attention du docteur confirmait qu'il avait bien un intérêt pour les soviétiques (et les américains ? Peut-être qu'il avait un intérêt pour quelque chose de bien plus large qu'une nation ou une autre), et ce n'était pas une pensée rassurante. L'inverse – qu'il ne leur soit d'aucune utilité – n'était pas rassurant non plus, cela dit.

Il avait remarqué que la pièce – de la clinique ? du laboratoire ? – était bien plus moderne et réchauffée que la prison, même si elle conservait une fraîcheur qui le faisait frissonner. Le docteur, lui, avait l'air à son aise, comme s'il avait passé sa vie dans ce genre d'endroits. Ce qui était sans doute la vérité, malgré l'élégant costume gris qu'il portait : il n'avait même plus l'air d'un docteur, il avait l'air du foutu directeur des lieux.

Il fit d'ailleurs à ce moment-là claquer le dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main pour le fermer et le posa sur une des tables en métal qui jouxtaient les murs de la pièce. Billy, couvert de sueurs froides, le fixa avec appréhension alors qu'il s'approchait enfin de lui.

Il voulait que le temps s'arrête, que le docteur ne l'atteigne jamais.

« Alors, celui-ci débuta, enfonçant les mains dans les poches avant de son pantalon droit. Une présentation est de mise, j'imagine ? Je suis le docteur Brenner et je vais m'occuper de ton cas.

\- Mon cas ? dit Billy, la voix hésitante et ses sourcils se fronçant.

\- Oh oui, figure-toi que tu es un cas très intéressant pour nous, affirma Brenner, le regardant maintenant avec une insistance désagréable. Un garçon possédé par le Monstre de l'Ombre, qui s'en sort et, soyons bénis, qui n'est pas encore trop vieux. Vraiment un cas fascinant. »

Billy ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela ; il avait la gorge nouée d'inquiétude et trop d'interrogations pour toutes les formuler. Il demanda finalement, les mots étranglés par sa crainte mais libérés par sa résignation :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Oh, ça, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit nonchalamment Brenner avant d'ajouter : On va d'abord s'occuper de t'identifier.

\- M'identifier ? »

Un homme en veste blanche et avec une épaisse mallette noire entra alors et Brenner s'éloigna, lui laissant la place près de Billy. L'homme avait l'air composé, presque ennuyé, et s'empressa de tirer à lui un tabouret en métal et une plateforme roulante sur laquelle il posa sa mallette.

« Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? s'exclama Billy, ses yeux cherchant ceux de l'homme en veste blanche, puis ceux de Brenner.

\- Reste calme, ça vaudra mieux, lui fournit comme dernier conseil Brenner avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Billy se tordit sur la table, tirant sur les attaches et tentant de s'éloigner du seul autre homme qui restait dans la pièce. Celui-ci sortait du matériel de sa mallette, des petites bouteilles remplies de liquide, une alimentation, une machine, une sorte de pistolet…

… _des aiguilles._

« Non, attendez ! cria Billy quand il comprit ce qu'ils allaient faire (mais ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas _réellement_ faire ça ? Si ?). Je m'appelle Billy, il n'y a pas besoin de faire ça ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Comme toutes les fois précédentes, ses suppliques furent vaines. Il commençait à être fatigué d'implorer tout le temps, surtout quand ça n'avait jamais aucun succès. Il n'y avait jamais été habitué (_à part avec Neil, quand j'étais petit, dans une autre vie_), et maintenant qu'il ne faisait que cela, il était aussi désabusé que horrifié par le résultat. Les personnes ici, les scientifiques, les gardes, les docteurs, soviétiques ou américains, n'y étaient jamais sensibles : on aurait dit que c'était devenu un bruit de fond pour eux.

_Et même s'ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre, les autres prisonniers qu'ils emmènent vers leur mort les supplient toujours en russe… _

Comment se sont-ils à ce point habitués à entendre des gens prier pour leur vie qu'ils en rient ?

Le tatoueur grommela quelques mots en russe dans sa barbe qui avaient l'air d'être adressés à Billy (mais cette putain de langue, il ne pouvait pas la comprendre) avant de mettre sa machine en route.

« S'il vous plaît, murmura encore Billy, parce que, même si supplier ne menait jamais à rien, le désespoir le poussait toujours à persister, encore et encore et _encore_. Par pitié, y a pas besoin… vous savez qu'y a pas besoin de faire ça, putain ! Espèce de connard ! »

L'homme tira sur la manche de son uniforme gris sale, la coinçant haut sur son biceps, sans faire attention à ce que pouvait bien débiter Billy.

Celui-ci était consumé par une terreur, une révolte toute nouvelle, qui n'avait jamais été aussi intense, même durant toutes les autres fois où il avait voulu fuir sa propre peau. Quand il entendait sa mère et son père dans l'autre pièce, et les hurlements, les bruits de choses qu'on jette et qui atterrissent contre les murs, les pleurs. Quand son père le battait, l'humiliait. Quand il réalisait, toujours trop tard, qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix, qu'il avait commis un mauvais acte, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça allait lui retomber dessus.

Être coincé sur cette table froide avec un homme prêt à lui donner une nouvelle identité, à le réduire à rien du tout qu'un signe sur sa peau, était sans doute le prix qu'il payait pour avoir si mal vécu.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir cela comme une renaissance. Il tenait trop au souvenir de sa mère sur la plage, d'une main sur sa joue et de quelques mots faits pour rassurer pour ne plus vouloir être Billy Hargrove, immense trou du cul, semeur de mal désinvolte, et meurtrier à ses heures possédées. Ou, du moins, il voulait avoir une chance de changer ce que pouvait être Billy Hargrove.

Mais la nouvelle sangle en cuir et en métal que le tatoueur venait de fixer à la table autour de son avant-bras, près de son coude, afin de maintenir plus correctement son bras immobile et contre la table semblait lui enlever tout espoir d'un jour pouvoir faire une bonne chose en tant que Billy Hargrove.

L'homme prit le pistolet et son aiguille et commença à l'approcher de son bras.

Billy hurla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il imaginait que s'évanouir avait été le choix inconscient le plus bénéfique qu'il ait pu faire durant l'encrage de son tatouage. Malgré cela, il était furieux : furieux d'avoir été trahi par son propre corps (il aurait préféré qu'on l'assomme), furieux que la douleur ne soit pas plus intense, furieux qu'il ne puisse même pas voir ce qui était inscrit sur sa peau. _Son foutu nouveau nom de bétail_. Il y avait un bandage soigneusement enroulé autour de son poignet et un bracelet de fer pour le maintenir là – pour empêcher Billy de l'enlever sans doute, de le gratter et d'infecter la plaie.

Ce n'était pas stupide car il l'aurait fait. Il voulait le faire. Il voulait s'arracher la peau, l'écorcher jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce que le nouveau signe sur sa peau n'y soit plus.

« Putain ! il rugit, frappant un des murs parfaitement lisses de son poing (sans y laisser une trace), sa vision brouillée de larmes qui brûlaient plus qu'elles ne mouillaient son visage. Putain de merde ! »

On l'avait ramené dans une nouvelle cellule, semblable à la pièce où il avait été tatoué, avec ses grands carrés de néons au plafond et son absence absolue de saleté. Il la haïssait déjà.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu autant d'énergie depuis une éternité : malheureusement, ça n'accentuait que davantage sa terreur et sa colère. Il avait du mal à respirer et, enserrant son bras tatoué de sa main droite, il s'écroula contre le mur qu'il venait de frapper. Il haletait, pleurant et s'épuisant à prononcer quelques insultes qui sonnaient comme des sifflements entre ses dents. Les soviétiques et Brenner pouvaient bien venir le punir pour avoir frappé le mur ou pour leur avoir manqué de respect, il s'en fichait. Quoi qu'il fasse, ils viendraient inéluctablement alors il pouvait bien se permettre de ne plus être aussi docile que dans sa cellule de pierre. L'adrénaline lui faisait oublier la douleur qui traversait toujours ses cicatrices et ç'aurait été délicieux s'il n'avait pas juste avant cela été tatoué contre son gré_._

Il finit par se calmer, ses bras et ses jambes repliés contre lui, son poignet tatoué ramassé contre sa poitrine où se trouvait, sous son haut miteux, sa grande cicatrice en étoile. Comme une médaille de courage ou de vaillance ou de quoi que ce soit qu'il n'ait pas mérité. Une médaille de survie, peut-être ? C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait reconnaître avoir fait jusque-là – et encore, il avait été aidé.

Il était vraiment un gars chanceux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était épuisé soudainement et voulait juste dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Le verrou de sa porte claqua, la porte s'ouvrit et Brenner et deux gardes en uniforme entrèrent. Billy poussa un grognement et cogna sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il commençait à sérieusement regretter tous ces mois passés dans sa cellule sans aucune visite de Brenner et sans aucun autre divertissement que son repas servi chaque midi.

Brenner vint se placer en retrait, mains toujours dans les poches de son pantalon, imperturbable, détendu, sûr de lui. Maintenant que Billy pouvait sentir qu'il avait son entière attention – _et pour combien de temps ? jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fait quoi de moi ?_ –, il avait l'impression qu'elle recouvrait tout son corps, irritait sa peau et la glaçait comme quand le monstre (_le Monstre de l'Ombre ?_) le possédait. Cet homme mettait tous ses sens en alerte.

Brenner sourit et dit quelque chose qui le ramena sur terre immédiatement :

« Tu ne peux pas encore le voir mais tu répondras au nom de Seize désormais. Шестнадцать, en russe.

\- Je m'appelle Billy, il répliqua, hargneux mais le ton bas, méfiant de la réaction de Brenner à cela.

\- Pas ici et plus maintenant, celui-ci dit tranquillement comme s'il avait déjà eu affaire à cela, comme s'il n'imaginait même pas que Billy se révolte vraiment, comme s'il était certain qu'il finirait par ne plus rien dire.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? marmonna Billy, changeant de sujet et tentant d'ignorer les deux gardes qui venaient de se positionner de chaque côté de là où il était prostré et qui attendaient un signe de Brenner. Pourquoi après des mois et des mois ?

\- On a eu un petit contretemps, et il fallait attendre que tu guérisses au mieux, lista Brenner, faisant un petit mouvement du menton vers les gardes : et, évidemment, il fallait que je sois là. J'ai dû m'absenter malheureusement. Un autre cas a retenu mon attention. »

Billy laissa les gardes le prendre sous les aisselles et le soulever, s'agitant juste assez pour donner l'impression qu'il résistait mais pas trop pour ne pas qu'ils se décident à réellement le malmener.

« Où vous étiez ? Aux États-Unis ? interrogea Billy avant d'hésiter un instant, presque frappé par un doute, et de demander : À Hawkins ? Vous connaissez Hawkins ?

\- C'est là qu'on t'a récupéré donc, oui, je connais Hawkins, répondit évasivement Brenner.

\- Vous y êtes allé ? C'est un vrai trou. Le putain de trou du cul du monde. »

Billy se laissait peser contre les gardes maintenant : s'ils voulaient le déplacer, ils n'avaient qu'à le traîner. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait de la bonne volonté à montrer.

Brenner marchait un peu en avant et ç'avait l'air d'être la chose la plus naturelle du monde pour lui. Ça rappela à Billy tous les moments où il avait été à la tête de groupes de garçons, tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres et qui le suivaient partout, soit par admiration soit par crainte. Ils l'auraient suivi jusqu'au bout du monde ou l'auraient fui à jamais. C'était toujours ce qu'il cherchait à inspirer aux autres : des frissons, peu importe leur nature.

Soit parce qu'il était bien plus vieux que lui ou parce que ça lui venait plus aisément que ça n'était venu à Billy, Brenner rendait grotesque l'illusion de pouvoir que Billy avait pu avoir à la tête de ces groupes de garçons. Brenner _possédait_ ce pouvoir ; il ne jouait pas simplement avec parce qu'il s'ennuyait comme Billy l'avait fait durant toute sa vie.

« Tu dois te demander ce qu'un scientifique américain peut faire avec des soviétiques, remarqua Brenner, correctement. Eh bien, vois-tu, _Seize_ (oh, Billy détestait ça), autant nos opinions politiques peuvent grandement différer, autant il est facile de constater que nos deux nations sont aussi ambitieuses et déterminées l'une que l'autre. Ce sont des qualités que j'aime penser posséder également… et des oppositions entre nations ne vont pas m'empêcher d'atteindre mes propres buts. Ce sur quoi je travaille est plus important que ça : l'avenir du monde en dépend même. Mais l'avenir du monde se trouve en ce moment ici, en URSS et pas en Amérique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Billy, testant vaguement la résistance des gardes sur ses bras. Qu'est-ce que vous faites des autres prisonniers ?

\- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas, dit Brenner, presque amusé, comme s'il riait de quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Ou peut-être que si ? Après tout, tu as été dans l'autre monde. La dimension obscure... Tu sais ce qui peut en sortir. »

Billy resta un instant interdit à ces mots, oubliant les gardes qui le traînaient et regardant Brenner sans le voir. Il n'insinuait quand même pas… Il n'avait pas... ?

« Vous avez ramené le monstre ici ? _Vous l'avez laissé entrer ?_ Billy cria, paniqué maintenant.

\- Voyons, ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, coupa Brenner, l'air agacé pour la première fois depuis que Billy l'avait rencontré. Je ne sais même pas s'il serait possible que le Monstre de l'Ombre passe dans un portail pour aller dans notre monde… Non, nous avons juste un de ses… sbires, pour ainsi dire. Un monstre.

\- Et vous… et vous… »

Billy n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer : il avait le souffle coupé. Il se doutait que le cauchemar n'était pas fini quand il s'était réveillé dans une cellule avec des cicatrices fraîches, le crâne rasé et des aboiements dans une autre langue derrière la porte, mais il ne pensait pas que cette partie du cauchemar était encore là. Il pensait qu'elle n'était plus que dans ses rêves, dans sa tête… Il espérait qu'elle le soit, du moins.

« Vous êtes taré, il finit par éructer, essayant maintenant avec plus d'acharnement de se débattre de l'emprise des gardes. Vous laissez vivre une de ces… choses, vous êtes taré ! »

Brenner s'arrêta. Billy eut à peine le temps de le voir faire un geste de la main qu'un des gardes lui donnait un violent coup dans l'arrière du crâne avec la crosse de son arme. Pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps et sans doute pas la dernière, il s'évanouit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quand il se réveilla, il se rendit compte immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qui avait pu se passer avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il parlait à son père, non ? Ou alors, il était encore en train de prendre une correction… Il ne savait plus.

_Le docteur…_

Oh ! Le docteur ! C'était au docteur que Billy parlait. Brenner ! Il était justement là, derrière une vitre, face à lui, avec une bonne dizaine d'autres docteurs qui, eux, portaient une veste blanche et avaient l'air captivé, soucieux. Grave.

Et Billy… Billy était assis. Il avait du mal à sentir son corps, et les couleurs étaient si vives… Et comment ses jambes pouvaient être aussi loin ?

_Ils m'ont drogué._

La réalisation fit faire un bond terrifiant à son cœur qui battait déjà fort dans sa poitrine. Il releva la tête – elle était très lourde – et constata que c'était la seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait bouger. Il était harnaché à une chaise et ce détail n'allait pas manquer de le faire paniquer dans très peu de temps, si le fait qu'il soit drogué sans son consentement ne le faisait pas d'abord.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, putain…, il dit dans un souffle, sa tête retombant contre son torse qui était nu (pourquoi est-ce qu'il était nu ? Est-ce qu'il était complètement nu ? Non, non, il avait encore un pantalon... du moins, il croyait). Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

Les docteurs échangèrent quelques mots mais il ne pouvait pas les entendre. N'aurait pas pu les comprendre, de toute façon. Brenner se pencha en avant et demanda quelque chose à un des hommes qui étaient assis. Celui-ci appuya sur un bouton et la voix de Brenner résonna bientôt dans la pièce où était Billy qui se recroquevilla en l'entendant. Elle venait de partout et était si, si bruyante...

« De retour parmi nous, Seize ? C'est très bien. On va te poser quelques questions maintenant.

\- Je m'en fous, il grogna, se tordant sur la chaise dans une tentative inutile de libérer ses poignets. Laissez-moi, laissez-moi…

\- Seize, je vais avoir besoin que tu te concentres et que tu regardes autour de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Billy ferma les yeux : tout allait trop vite et tout était trop brillant et ils avaient beau l'avoir drogué, il n'allait quand même pas céder, il n'allait quand même pas devenir leur petit cobaye bien sage…

Une décharge le traversa.

Il cria, ouvrant ses yeux d'un coup et oubliant de respirer un instant.

« Chaque fois que tu désobéiras, tu recevras une décharge, expliqua machinalement Brenner alors que Billy remarquait enfin les fils et les attaches accrochés à son corps et qui filaient jusque dans le mur où se trouvait la vitre de l'autre pièce. N'hésite pas à collaborer, ça t'évitera des souffrances inutiles. »

Billy avait envie de pleurer et il ne savait pas vraiment si les drogues en étaient la cause mais il était proprement terrifié.

« On recommence. Qu'est-ce que tu vois autour de toi, Seize ? »

Billy regarda pour la première fois réellement autour de lui, la pièce et les murs, et…

Et lui-même.

_Oh non, pas encore…_

Encore cette version de lui-même (_comme dans le monde parallèle, le monde du monstre géant_) dans un coin de pièce, avec la même apparence que lui mais avec l'air quand même plus fort, plus résistant. Moins humain. Et Billy n'avait jamais eu le potentiel pour remporter un prix d'humanité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Seize ? »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Petites notes par rapport à ce chapitre :

\- Non je n'ai jamais pris de LSD (c'est la drogue dont il s'agit) donc aucune idée de ce que ça fait d'en prendre. J'ai juste écrit en fonction des recherches que j'ai faites et de ce que j'ai pu en tirer. Sorry pour les gens qui en ont déjà pris et qui trouvent pas ça réaliste :')

\- Mais bon, en même temps, pareil pour les expériences humaines, j'ai 0 expérience dedans donc. Voilà.

\- Brenner n'est pas au courant pour le grand portail dans la saison 2 qui aurait permis au Mindflayer de passer dans notre monde. Dont ask me why and how.

\- La version de lui-même que Billy voit à la fin du chapitre fait référence à celle qu'il voit dans le monde à l'envers au début du deuxième épisode de la saison 3.

Hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous êtes confus.e par rapport à quelque chose !

Voilààààà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine :D


	3. Chapitre 3 : Plan B

Coucou les ptits choux !

URGH j'ai eu tellement de mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Je sais pas si ça va se ressentir mais bon. Je pensais tellement à d'autres moments à venir dans l'histoire que j'avais du mal à écrire (surtout que c'est un chapitre filler un peu donc flemme il se passe pas grand chose à part que Brenner est ultra creepy).

Bon beh, bonne lecture et hésitez pas à commenter :0 je vois que y a pas mal de lectures mais c'est dommage, vous me dites pas ce que vous en pensez.

TCHOUS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 3_Plan B

Billy s'était habitué à la présence de son double dans la pièce.

Ç'aurait été difficile de faire le contraire car Billy était plus souvent drogué qu'il n'était sobre et le double était toujours là quand il était drogué. Il venait lui faire quelques visites quand il était sobre également mais ç'avait tendance à terroriser Billy et à le pousser à s'assommer volontairement (ou du moins à se faire tant de mal que les médecins et les gardes étaient obligés d'intervenir).

S'il le voyait sobre, c'est que ça signifiait qu'il était réel, non ? Qu'il n'était pas qu'une hallucination. Et ça, Billy ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas.

_T'es bien assez fatigué et affamé pour avoir des hallucinations même sans drogues…_

Bien qu'il soit conscient de son état misérable, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'accorder son attention au double quand il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'il ne savait quelles foutues drogues Brenner avait décidé de lui injecter ce jour-là. Cela aurait donné au double encore plus de puissance dans l'esprit perturbé de Billy et il en avait déjà trop.

« _Tu es faible. Tu nous as laissés entrer. C'est pour cela que nous t'avons choisi._

\- J'ai essayé… Je ne voulais pas...

\- _Regarde-toi._

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, geignit Billy, secouant mollement sa tête de droite à gauche et tirant sur les attaches à ses poignets, irrités d'avoir trop souvent fait le même geste. »

Brenner lui posait moins de questions depuis quelques jours. Enfin… il pensait que cela faisait quelques jours. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était coincé dans cet enfer mais il avait l'impression d'être sur cette chaise face à la vitre et aux médecins depuis des années et des mois. Ceux-ci notaient toujours avec attention le moindre geste qu'il puisse faire, la moindre parole qu'il puisse prononcer mais Brenner, lui, était davantage en retrait et avait un pli entre les sourcils qui ne partait plus.

« _Tu es en train de les laisser te tuer. Alors que je t'avais rendu fort._

\- Ouais, eh bah on dirait que ça marche plus, marmonna Billy, les mots lui arrachant une quinte de toux.

\- _Tu vas mourir. Tu serais plus utile si tu construisais, si tu faisais partie de nous._

\- Non… non…

\- _Comme Heather. Comme Mme Holloway. Comme M. Brown. Comme Adam._

\- Ferme-la ! Billy hurla, croisant le regard, toujours impassible, droit et dur, du double. »

Il avait très vite remarqué que ce dernier ne le touchait jamais et s'approchait rarement, préférant rester debout dans un coin ou adossé au mur sur son côté, observant ce qu'il se passait derrière la vitre. Ça lui avait permis d'en déduire que le double n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire de mal physiquement ou qu'il n'en était peut-être même pas capable. Il pouvait donc bien lui crier dessus autant qu'il le voulait.

Le fait qu'il puisse se voir « lui-même » avait intéressé Brenner et les médecins au début. Ils avaient paru excités qu'il y ait un résultat aussi immédiat mais leur enthousiasme avait vite disparu quand ils n'avaient su quoi en faire et quand aucun progrès n'était notable. Billy ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils attendaient de lui et quel était leur but final.

« _Aucun humain n'a rien à attendre de toi. Nous, nous avons une utilité pour toi. _»

Le double savait toujours ce qui lui passait par la tête – ce qui était nouveau car il n'avait pas eu l'impression que le Monstre de l'Ombre en avait quelque chose à faire pour sa part. Le double, lui, adorait le torturer en utilisant tout ce qui était dans son esprit.

Constamment, il répétait les mêmes choses : combien il n'y avait qu'« eux » qui voulaient de lui, à quel point il était proche de la mort, les noms de ceux qui avaient été pris par le monstre (comme si Billy avait pu les oublier)… Il insistait parfois sur le fait que personne ne viendrait jamais le sauver. Ce qui n'était que trop vrai.

Billy baissa la tête, abattu, et ses yeux tombèrent sur le petit 016 qui était d'un noir profond contre la peau pâle de l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Il ne le voyait presque plus maintenant, en partie parce qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer le signe sur sa peau jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et d'autre part parce qu'il s'y était malheureusement accoutumé.

_On s'habitue à tout._

Il aurait voulu ne pas s'habituer au tatouage... aux drogues, aux chocs d'électricité quand il ne répondait pas assez vite à Brenner, au pur épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait, à l'impression de ne plus être lui-même. Il voulait juste lâcher prise mais son corps ne le laissait pas faire.

C'était vraiment incroyable que celui-ci n'ait toujours pas craqué. Billy ne se rappelait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi ravagé physiquement ; s'il avait du mal à s'en rendre compte pour lui-même, il pouvait tout de même voir que son double avait l'air mal en point. Mais l'enfoiré était debout et semblait prêt à l'enterrer.

_T'as beau avoir l'air moins faible, tu vas quand même partir avec moi, salopard._

« _Non. Nous sommes encore là._

\- Ah ! s'exclama Billy dans une mauvaise imitation de ricanement. Tu vas me faire croire que le Monstre est dans notre monde ? On serait déjà tous morts si c'était le cas !

\- _Nous sommes encore là._ »

Le double était imperturbable, persuadé de ce qu'il disait, ce qui fit hésiter un instant Billy.

Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait pas de portail.

Peut-être que le double parlait du monstre que les soviétiques cachaient au fin fond de leur base secrète ? Billy ne savait pas de quelle nature était ce fameux monstre. Si ça se trouve, il était aussi horrifiant que l'immense monstre plein de rats et d'êtres humains qu'il avait vu naître à Hawkins… aussi horrifiant que le Monstre de l'Ombre. Il espérait sincèrement que Brenner n'était pas assez aveuglé de pouvoir qu'il laisse un monstre pareil prospérer.

Brenner, d'ailleurs, se redressa soudainement et, avec ce mouvement habituel de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, il s'adressa aux autres médecins. Ils l'écoutèrent tous attentivement, beaucoup hochant la tête et d'autres ayant l'air appréhensif. Brenner lui-même paraissait agacé et frustré. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour Billy.

« _Tu vas finir par nous rejoindre._

\- Non. Jamais.

_\- Ils vont t'amener à nous._

\- Non, non… Ils ont dit que… Brenner a dit que j'étais un cas intéressant pour eux…

\- _Tu vas faire partie de nous._

\- Tais-toi, murmura Billy, tremblant de tous ses membres. »

Des gardes entrèrent dans la pièce.

Il aurait protesté si c'était il y a des semaines, mais il était fatigué et il avait assez supplié pour toute une vie. Qu'ils l'amènent, peu importe où c'était, au monstre, dans sa première cellule, dans sa deuxième cellule… N'importe quelle fin ne pouvait pas être bien pire que ce qu'il vivait déjà. Malgré toutes ses résistances à ce que pouvait dire le double, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre des gens qui n'hésitaient aucunement à le toucher et lui faire du mal.

Quand les gardes le soulevèrent de la chaise, le double avait disparu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Étrangement, ils le ramenèrent à sa deuxième cellule (comme il en avait l'habitude depuis qu'il était drogué quotidiennement) et l'attachèrent à son lit à la banquette inconfortable – ce qui signifiait qu'il devait dormir. C'était bien la partie étrange de cela car, pour être constamment privé de sommeil, il savait que c'était bien trop tôt pour la courte sieste qu'ils lui permettaient de temps en temps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? il marmonna alors que la porte claquait déjà dans le dos des gardes.

\- On va changer de programme pour toi, Seize. Il est temps de passer au plan B. »

Billy crut une seconde que c'était le double qui était de retour (il ne se confinait pas à la salle d'expérience), mais vit bientôt Brenner le dominer de toute sa hauteur à côté de son lit.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Car le plan A ne donne pas des résultats satisfaisants. Très clairement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? il demanda, tentant péniblement de réprimer le sanglot qui manquait de briser ses mots. »

Brenner l'observa un instant, comme réalisant quelque chose, et s'assit alors au bord de son lit. Billy devait baisser les paupières pour le regarder et ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se maintenir éveillé. Seule l'anxiété que lui provoquait la présence aussi proche de Brenner contrecarrait le besoin de son corps de s'endormir immédiatement.

« Oh, Seize, ce sera beaucoup moins douloureux que les décharges d'électricité, d'accord ? Au contraire, tu ne sentiras rien. Plus rien du tout.

\- Vous… vous allez me tuer ? »

C'était ça, non ? C'était la fin. Le plan B était simplement de le tuer et sans doute de trouver un nouveau « cas intéressant » sur lequel Brenner et les médecins pourront se défouler.

« Oh non, surtout pas, répondit tranquillement Brenner, en posant une main sur la sienne, ce qui fit radicalement accélérer les battements de son cœur et coupa sa respiration. Tu nous es bien trop précieux pour ça. On va juste changer de méthode. »

Heureusement, Brenner se contenta de tapoter trois fois (l'esprit de Billy lui donna l'impression que c'était une vingtaine de fois) sur sa main et se releva.

« On va te laisser te reposer quelques temps et on continuera les tests plus tard. Dors bien, Seize. »

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre.

Billy prit à peine le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il s'endormait déjà, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il eut l'impression de dormir une éternité.

Et pourtant, quand Brenner, entouré de trois gardes, vint le réveiller, il ne rêva que de se rendormir aussitôt. Sa bouche était atrocement sèche, il se sentait nauséeux et faible, et il avait froid. Et surtout, il savait que les tests allaient reprendre, ce qui l'épuisait et l'effrayait au-delà des mots.

_Rien de bien nouveau, finalement._

Un garde se chargea de le détacher et le redressa brusquement en position assise contre le mur à la tête de sa couchette. Billy n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un violent haut-le-cœur le prenait et qu'il se penchait in extremis pour vomir sur le sol, à quelques centimètres des bottes du garde. Celui-ci glapit quelque chose en russe et s'éloigna d'un pas alors que Brenner se rapprochait sans que Billy ne le remarque, trop occupé qu'il était à vomir le peu de bile que contenait son estomac.

« On t'a un peu malmené, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas sans raison, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si le test d'aujourd'hui apporte des résultats plus satisfaisants, tu verras que l'on peut être nettement plus conciliants. »

La main, large et chaude, qu'il posa dans son dos déclencha un nouveau haut-le-cœur chez Billy qui sentait sa vision se brouiller de larmes également tant les vomissements étaient douloureux.

_Qu'il dégage sa putain de main…_

Par miracle, Brenner s'écarta enfin, cessant de toucher Billy, tout en restant néanmoins assis sur la couchette, donnant des ordres en russe aux gardes.

« Je sais que tu n'en as sans doute pas envie maintenant mais tu vas devoir te nourrir, Seize. Nous avons besoin que tu sois un minimum réactif durant le test que nous allons passer aujourd'hui, énonça Brenner de cette voix caressante qui faisait frémir Billy autant que les hurlements de son père avaient pu le faire auparavant.

\- Je peux pas…, il murmura, remontant la tête et s'affaissant lentement contre le mur. Je viens de gerber, je peux pas bouffer… »

Cela lui coûtait la moindre once de son énergie d'expliquer cela à Brenner mais il avait l'impression que c'était important et _comment Brenner ne pouvait pas comprendre cela de lui-même ?_

« Tu vas devoir te lever, marcher et faire bien plus que cela aujourd'hui. Tu dois manger. »

Billy plongea un instant son regard hagard dans celui intraitable de Brenner.

« Mais je ne peux pas, il insista, hésitant, prononçant les mots comme une question.

\- Tu peux, affirma Brenner, se détournant de lui et faisant signe au garde qui portait un plateau de s'approcher. Ça fait des jours que tu n'as pas mangé, tu dois avoir faim, non ?

\- Je… je sais pas… »

Brenner récupéra l'assiette (_leur foutue bouillie en plus… c'est leur bouillie qu'ils veulent me faire manger..._) qui se trouvait sur le plateau et une grande cuillère. Le troisième garde qui était resté derrière pour le moment brandit alors le pistolet qu'il avait à la taille et le pointa sur Billy. Droit entre les deux yeux.

_Ils ont peur que j'agresse leur boss avec une grande cuillère ? Enfin bon… ils font bien de se méfier ; je sais manier une assiette. _

« Est-ce que tu es capable de manger tout seul ? demanda Brenner, tenant toujours le repas sur ses propres cuisses. »

Billy ne dit rien pendant un instant, trop abruti de fatigue pour persister à essayer de faire comprendre à Brenner que le moindre aliment qu'il puisse avaler maintenant allait ressortir aussitôt. Malheureusement, il comprenait aussi assez aisément qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que c'était soit subir l'humiliation de laisser Brenner le nourrir (ce qui suffisait à lui donner de nouveau envie de vomir), soit se débrouiller par lui-même pour engloutir leur foutu repas imposé.

Ses bras pesaient des tonnes mais il finit par prendre l'assiette de bouillie et la grande cuillère.

« C'est bien, Seize, va à ton rythme, sourit Brenner en l'observant remplir sa première cuillerée de bouillie.

\- J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas, Billy grogna, amer. »

Brenner ne répondit rien.

Les premières bouchées et leur goût furent presque insoutenables et Billy ne sut réellement comment il trouva la volonté de ne pas recracher immédiatement ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Il mangea lentement, essayant de ne pas tousser et sans regarder un instant Brenner ou les autres hommes présents.

Quand il eut fini, il remarqua à contrecœur qu'il se sentait effectivement mieux après avoir mangé et bu. Sa gorge était toujours un peu douloureuse mais elle n'était plus aussi sèche, l'intérieur de son ventre lui paraissait plus solide et il avait moins froid. Il sentait néanmoins que le moindre mouvement brusque ne pouvait pas être bon pour lui. Brenner lui sourit, comme pour le féliciter d'avoir fait l'action la plus simple. Billy détourna vite le regard, préférant contempler ses cuisses qu'on avait débarrassées du plat.

« Maintenant que tu as fini de te nourrir, on va passer au plan B, tu te souviens ? Celui qui n'est pas douloureux. Il demande juste que tu te concentres et que tu fasses ce qu'on te dit. »

_Rien de plus simple, hein ?_

Billy hocha la tête, ignorant ses pensées acides, pour faire signe qu'il avait entendu et compris ce que Brenner lui disait. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse obéir cependant.

« On va devoir te changer. Comme d'habitude, je te conseille de collaborer. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand ce n'est pas le cas. »

Sur ce, le garde qui avait porté le plateau du repas de Billy déplia une sorte de courte combinaison beige qui se trouvait dans le creux de son coude. Elle laissait les bras et les jambes nus et avait des sortes de rectangles (_des poches ? Des transmetteurs électriques ? Des bouées ?_) sur le torse et le dos. Billy se leva de la couchette, luttant contre le vertige qui le prit et prenant garde à ne pas effleurer Brenner qui se tenait toujours aussi proche. Celui-ci, soit par malice de savoir que Billy ne le supportait pas ou par inconscience de ce qui se passait dans la tête du garçon, reposa sa main sur son dos dans une parodie de soutien.

« Tu mets ça, Seize, et on pourra y aller. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Billy commençait à se demander si la sollicitude croissante de Brenner était tout un acte ou si celui-ci se prenait réellement d'affection pour ses rats de laboratoire. Quoi que ce soit, il aurait préféré que Brenner reste aussi froid qu'il avait pu l'être au début. Cette (_fausse_) douceur qu'il lui montrait l'affolait dans le sens qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était et (il se haïssait pour cela) qu'il l'appréciait.

_Faible. Faible. Faible. Putain de faible._

Il en avait assez de se sentir vulnérable et devoir se mettre à nu devant quatre hommes (dont trois armés) n'aidait certainement pas ce sentiment. Il tenta d'être efficace dans ses mouvements et d'enfiler rapidement la combinaison : bien qu'il ait beaucoup maigri depuis ces dernières semaines, celle-ci lui allait parfaitement. Cela le fit s'interroger une énième fois, malgré lui, sur ce que Brenner et les soviétiques avaient pu (_lui_) faire alors qu'il était inconscient, que ce soit au tout début de sa captivité ou maintenant qu'il était dans le laboratoire.

« Parfait, commenta Brenner, ne pouvant visiblement s'empêcher de le toucher et de lui tapoter l'épaule. Maintenant, suis-moi. »

Billy le suivit docilement, la pointe d'un pistolet pointé dans le dos et un garde de chaque côté. Comme s'il faisait le poids. Même dans son ancienne forme, avant l'été 1985, il aurait probablement eu du mal à vaincre les trois gardes entraînés à battre et à tuer. Leur méfiance à son égard était bien une des rares choses qui pouvaient l'amuser ces derniers temps car c'était ridicule de leur part.

Mais ce n'était sans doute pas sans raison. _Donc pas si ridicule. Donc pas si marrant._

Ils marchèrent un moment, descendant bon nombre de niveaux dans un ascenseur, avant d'arriver où ils le souhaitaient. Durant leur trajet, un médecin les rejoint et discuta avec animation avec Brenner. Il était plus petit et devait s'empresser pour marcher au même rythme que celui-ci, et le fait qu'il ait beaucoup de choses à dire n'aidait pas sa respiration sifflante. Brenner ne lui accordait que quelques réponses courtes en russe, continuant implacablement. Il était si sûr de lui...

_Pas la première fois qu'il doit utiliser le plan B, hein ?_

Ils arrivèrent enfin à des lourdes portes gardées par d'autres soldats. Brenner guida Billy à l'intérieur, attirant l'attention de la plupart des personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Billy le remarqua à peine, trop occupé à contempler l'immense… _pièce, laboratoire ?_ dans laquelle il venait de mettre les pieds.

Ce n'était pas si différent du reste du bâtiment d'expériences. Les murs étaient lisses et blancs, la lumière était vive et ne laissait rien caché, et il y avait des machines le long des murs. La seule chose différente était l'espèce de grand bocal au centre de la pièce. Assez grand pour y faire tenir plusieurs humains, ça c'était sûr.

_Oh putain. Donc c'est des bouées sur la combi. _

« Je vais aller là-dedans ? Billy demanda, ralentissant sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Oui, confirma Brenner, se tournant vers lui avec, encore, cette lueur indescriptible dans le regard. Je t'avais promis que tu ne souffrirais pas.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Ça, ça dépend de toi. »

Brenner le poussa du bout des doigts vers les escaliers en métal qui menaient à l'extrémité supérieure du tube. Billy monta, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans tout son corps. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il venait d'être drogué pendant des semaines, bon Dieu. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé faire et Brenner refusait manifestement de lui dire.

_Je vais paniquer. C'est évident que je vais paniquer. Qui ne paniquerait pas ?_

Un médecin vint lui envelopper le crâne d'un ensemble de fils et de récepteurs qui ressemblaient à de gros médicaments et Billy se retrouva pris d'une ancienne pulsion, bien connue de lui-même, de frapper violemment cette personne qui s'approchait beaucoup trop de lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Brenner était là. Les soldats avec des pistolets étaient là.

« Penses-y comme de prendre un bain, ok, Seize ? dit finalement Brenner. Ce n'est pas plus dur que ça. Pense à bien respirer et fais le vide dans ton esprit. »

Et il repartit par les mêmes escaliers qu'ils venaient de monter pour venir se placer en bas, face au bocal. Billy eut à peine le temps de croiser son regard au-dessus de la balustrade qu'un autre médecin lui indiquait rudement comment s'installer sur une sorte de balançoire qui le plongerait dans le tube. Le médecin pointa vers le bas et puis mima le geste de lâcher prise sur les barres. Billy s'exécuta, imaginant qu'il devrait descendre de la balançoire en bas et s'interrogeant néanmoins sur le manque flagrant de moyen de respirer pour le moment.

_Mort par noyade..._

Il se prenait à peine à songer à la souffrance que ce serait que le premier médecin (celui qu'il avait voulu frapper) brandit un scaphandre, lourd, imposant, qui marquait définitivement le caractère inévitable de ce que Billy allait devoir faire.

Il serra les barres raides de la balançoire de ses poings, à s'en faire mal, quand celle-ci commença à descendre.

_Au moins, l'autre__n'est pas là. Au moins, j'ai un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même. Au moins, je ne vais plus gerber et trembler et suer..._

L'eau lui lapa les pieds, puis les mollets, puis les cuisses. Ça devenait difficile de se rassurer. Le médecin posa le scaphandre sur ses épaules et il plongea sous l'eau. La trappe du tube se ferma au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il voyait Brenner lui faire un signe de la main derrière la vitre, face à lui.

Deux secondes après, une paroi coulissait et il était plongé dans le noir.

Dans le silence.

Dans le néant.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bon voilà !

Du coup je précise au cas où ce ne serait pas clair : le double n'est pas une manifestation du Flagelleur Mental ou quoi que ce soit. C'est une hallucination de Billy (causé par les drogues, l'épuisement, la faim et la soif - au choix) ; c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que le double peut savoir ce qu'il pense et s'en soucie (il vient de l'esprit de Billy lui-même). Quand Billy questionne le double sur le fait que le Monstre soit toujours là, c'est parce que lui-même en a peur. Voélé.

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même (même si perso ça m'a pas plu ptdr) et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dans son esprit

Yo bitches  
Est-ce que ça faisait pas longtemps ptdr ?  
M'enfin, bon, c'est là et je compte toujours continuer d'écrire ça donc. Yay. J'avoue que ma micro obsession momentanée avec certains aspects de la saison 3 est redescendue et que genre... je me suis vraiment éloignée de Stranger Things et de son fandom MAIS BON j'aime vraiment écrire ça donc on verra bien comment ça se déroule.  
Hmmmm, comme d'hab, si y a des choses pas claires, demandez dans les commentaires, ou si vous voulez simplement être sympas, dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé.  
BISOUS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapitre 4_Dans son esprit

Billy cracha une grosse gorgée d'eau salée juste avant qu'une nouvelle vague ne vienne le jeter contre le sable. Il peinait à se relever et bien à cause des vagues qui ne cessaient de le recouvrir comme si elles voulaient l'entraîner avec elles au fin fond de l'océan. Il sentait ses bras trembler sous son poids et ses genoux s'enfoncer dans le sable, et malgré tout, il se battait pour se redresser.

Il voulait voir la plage.

_C'est impossible que ce soit cette plage…_

Mais ça l'était. La plage. Sa plage.

La plage où il allait, petit, faire du surf pendant que sa mère veillait sur lui, de loin, les pieds dans le sable et ses longs cheveux blonds dans le vent. Des fois, ils faisaient des châteaux de sable, jusqu'au jour où Billy s'en lassa, estimant être trop grand pour jouer à ça. Il ne s'était jamais fatigué cependant des histoires que lui racontait sa mère alors qu'ils regardaient le soleil se coucher, pelotonnés sur un drap qu'elle ramenait exprès. Son père les engueulait toujours quand ils revenaient aussi tard. Enfin, Billy se faisait engueuler et sa mère prenait une raclée si son père était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

C'était aussi la plage du souvenir qu'El lui avait montré.

« Maman ? il appela, une fois relevé, les pieds dans le sable et le vent faisant battre sa combinaison contre ses cuisses. T'es là ? El ? »

C'était peut-être elle qui avait fait ça… El avait réussi à trouver son souvenir, réussi à le trouver _lui_, encore une fois… Peut-être qu'elle pouvait le sauver ! Peut-être…

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Ni sa mère, ni El n'étaient là. Il n'y avait que la mer, le vent et le ciel gris au-dessus de sa tête. Un temps à la fois neutre et agité ; Billy avait l'impression qu'un orage venait mais qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Il n'y avait aucun signe de nuages plus sombres à l'horizon et aucune variation dans l'air qui soufflait le long de ses membres et lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Putain…, il murmura, plus époustouflé qu'agacé, pour une fois, de ce à quoi il assistait alors qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus. »

Il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes et était perdu face à la tournure des événements. Plus il passait de temps dans ce laboratoire, plus il passait de temps avec Brenner, et plus tout lui paraissait flou, incompréhensible et effrayant.

Comment était-il arrivé ici si El n'était pas là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Est-ce que l'eau dans laquelle on l'avait plongé au laboratoire était spéciale ? Est-ce que Brenner savait qu'il était là ? Est-ce que l'expérience était censée donner cela ?

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il commença à marcher le long de la plage, buvant des yeux les dunes et la roche d'un côté et les vagues de l'autre. Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur et pourtant, il s'y sentait comme un étranger. Il voulait y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente de nouveau comme ce petit garçon de 8 ans qui était sûr de lui et heureux, et _libre_. Ce petit garçon qui avait encore sa mère près de lui, qui se sentait encore fort et capable de la défendre contre son père et qui ne pensait pas qu'un jour, elle ne serait plus là et qu'il devrait être fort pour lui-même.

À chaque pas, il se sentait mieux, inspirant à grandes goulées l'air marin qui l'apaisait et lui rendait un calme qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années. Il se sentait bien.

Le ciel s'éclaircit alors, les nuages gris laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil, le vent baissa et la température devint plus douce, moins cinglante. Billy sourit. Il s'arrêta face à l'océan. Remplit ses poumons d'air.

Et hurla.

Sa mère l'encourageait toujours à faire cela quand il avait passé une mauvaise journée ou quand il avait trop d'énergie. Ç'avait été une des expériences les plus cathartiques de sa vie. Quand il vivait avec son père, après que sa mère est partie, il avait toujours l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser et qu'il ne pouvait jamais relâcher la tension. Il arrivait parfois à échapper à la vigilance aiguë de son père et, alors, il allait à la plage et essayait de crier tout seul face à la mer. Il finissait toujours par sangloter car sa mère n'était pas là, à ses côtés, pour le féliciter ou le réconforter.

Petit à petit, il n'avait plus jamais hurlé comme ça et il avait essayé, vraiment essayé, de ne plus jamais pleurer non plus. Mais la souffrance devait bien sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre… Heureusement, d'une certaine façon, il avait toujours été doué pour transformer celle-ci en colère, en violence et en amertume contre le monde entier. Et c'était bien le plus facile pour lui car les larmes avaient toujours rendu son père fou de rage alors que l'insolence était quelque chose qu'il punissait avec plus d'indolence.

Billy cessa de hurler, haletant, les yeux lui piquant un peu et la gorge rauque. Le calme retomba sur la plage, les vagues impassiblement partant et revenant lécher le sable sec. Il se fit la réflexion tardive mais soudainement très évidente que, peut-être, il ne se trouvait nulle part. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait pas bougé du bocal dans le laboratoire de Brenner et qu'il était simplement… dans sa tête, quelque part, dans un recoin très bien caché de son esprit et qui était peut-être le seul endroit qui n'avait pas été gangrené.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit « _Billy ?_ », comme à travers un voile de bruit blanc.

Il releva brusquement la tête, sans savoir réellement d'où le bruit avait pu venir.

_On aurait dit…_

« El ? il appela, de nouveau plein d'espoir. El ? »

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors presque simultanément.

Il eut la brusque impression d'être tiré vers le haut et il eut à peine le temps d'y penser mais il crut voir la mer et la terre se mêler sous ses pieds et _non, non, pas tout de suite, non, attendez…_

Il entendit « Il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est certain… Seize, tu m'entends ? ».

Il vit la lumière parfaite et glaciale du labo et quelques têtes penchées sur lui.

Il sentit l'haleine de Brenner qui avait, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le sourire satisfait de quelqu'un de véritablement triomphant.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brenner avait exigé qu'on le ramène à sa cellule après l'avoir lavé, séché et remis dans une nouvelle tenue : une sorte de robe d'hôpital qui, si elle n'était pas aussi puante que le pyjama gris, restait inconfortable et humiliante. Pas que Billy soit à ça près.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait sur son lit en tailleur avec un drap (un drap ! ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu) sur les jambes et Brenner qui lui tendait un verre d'eau, toujours aussi souriant.

« Et si nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé, Seize ? il commença enfin, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps de l'interroger. »

Billy ne commenta pas, prenant le verre avec hésitation et regardant Brenner de sous ses cils. Il n'allait certainement pas boire sa foutue eau mais il pouvait très certainement attendre que Brenner révèle ce qu'il savait exactement.

Malheureusement pour lui, Brenner dut s'apercevoir de sa décision muette et il haussa un sourcil, pour l'instant plus curieux et surpris qu'irrité. _Pour l'instant._

« Évidemment, le traitement que tu recevras dans les prochains jours va grandement dépendre de ce que tu comptes faire dans les minutes suivantes, il dit, gardant son ton presque désinvolte, habituel, avant de s'adoucir : Voyons, Seize, je t'avais promis que ça ne ferait pas mal et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu n'as pas souffert. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas continuer cela ?

\- Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, comment vous pouvez dire que j'ai pas eu mal ? répliqua Billy avant de claquer brusquement ses mâchoires dans un réflexe habituel (_tu parles trop, Billy, putain_). »

Les yeux de Brenner se plissèrent et son sourire se figea. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, sa voix avait perdu tout le calme et toute la fausse amabilité qu'elle transpirait il y a quelques secondes :

« Écoute-moi bien. Je sais que tu as parlé à une fille, d'où tu étais, quand tu as été immergé. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais d'elle. Je veux que tu me dises comment tu as fait pour lui parler. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

_Une fille ? Comment il pourrait savoir que..._

Billy eut soudain un horrible soupçon qui devint rapidement une horrible réalisation qui lui glaça le sang et enflamma ses tempes.

Brenner connaissait El.

Brenner qui faisait des expériences sur des gens, sur des adolescents… des _enfants_.

El qui n'était pas une fille normale.

Et Brenner voulait la retrouver, ou du moins, savoir des choses sur elle.

_Peut-être que toutes ces expériences ont un but finalement… mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai pas de pouvoirs, moi._

Billy ne pouvait pas y croire et en même temps, ça paraissait si évident… ça expliquait tout. Comment est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

« Vous connaissez El, il affirma, sa gorge étranglée par l'émotion, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

\- El... Onze, peu importe comment tu veux l'appeler, confirma Brenner avec impatience. Maintenant, parle ! »

_Onze._

_Onze et Seize._

« Vous… vous avez fait ça à une petite fille ?! Billy cria soudainement, son poing se serrant contre son foutu drap. Vous l'avez droguée et… et…

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! tonna Brenner. Tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

Et, en effet, Billy ne savait rien du tout. Mais il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage qu'il ne devinait. Parce que Brenner lui faisait déjà assez peur comme ça.

« Onze est comme une fille pour moi, reprit Brenner, la voix moins haute mais une tension encore présente dans ses membres. Je ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal… Elle est bien plus forte que tu ne le seras jamais. Maintenant, tu dois tout me dire de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bain. »

_Le bain…_

Billy avait encore du mal à reprendre son calme après la terrible vérité qui était que El avait bel et bien eu le passé difficile qu'il pensait qu'elle avait eu : il ne pensait simplement pas en savoir plus un jour. Certainement pas de cette façon, certainement pas ici.

« J'étais sur une plage, il finit par admettre, à contrecœur, sans regarder l'expression avide de Brenner. Je crois que c'était dans ma tête ?… Il n'y avait personne, j'ai marché. Je n'ai pas vu El, je l'ai juste… euh, juste entendue. Elle a dit mon nom. Juste avant que vous me rameniez.

\- Oui, on l'a entendue aussi, dans les haut-parleurs, confirma Brenner, songeur. Mais on ne t'a pas entendu, _toi_.

\- J'ai pas de pouvoirs, si c'est ce que vous essayez de faire, grommela Billy, essayant de ne pas penser à l'absurdité de sa situation. Je suis pas comme El.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda Brenner, recentrant son attention sur lui.

\- Euh… oui ? C'est El, le cas rare. Moi, je suis comme tout le monde. C'est juste que j'ai été possédé par… par un monstre.

\- Eh bien, tu as raison pour tout. Excepté pour le fait que tu n'as pas d'aptitudes. Onze est un cas rare, c'est certain, elle était forte… et elle doit l'être encore plus encore aujourd'hui. Mais elle reste comme tout le monde. Tout le monde peut développer des « pouvoirs », comme tu les nommes, il suffit simplement d'avoir des capacités cognitives suffisantes. Chacun est plus ou moins doté, plus ou moins fort, évidemment. Certains sont si peu dotés qu'ils ne pourront jamais développer quoi que ce soit. Tout se passe là-dedans, il conclut, tapotant son doigt contre sa tempe.

\- Comment vous pouvez être sûr que je suis doté alors ?

\- Je ne vais pas négliger un sujet que le Monstre de l'Ombre a daigné assez intéressant pour décider de s'en servir, répondit aussitôt Brenner. Tu es le seul cas survivant, il me semble… le seul à avoir été maintenu à son état d'humain. Tous les autres ont été anéantis. De ce que j'ai entendu dire, du moins. »

Billy sentit un frisson lui remonter le dos jusque dans la nuque. Il pensait aux derniers instants où il se battait contre le monstre, au moment où il a su qu'il allait mourir. Il pensait à toutes les autres présences auxquelles il était connecté juste avant qu'elles ne disparaissent au moment où elles se fondaient dans le monstre gluant qui avait transformé l'été en cauchemar.

Le problème était que toutes les présences n'avaient pas disparu et jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que El le réveille, il y avait toujours eu ce petit tiraillement, comme un petit point qui gratte sur la peau, que le Monstre détestait mais qu'il avait ignoré car ce n'était pas sa cible principale.

Billy n'avait jamais su qui était l'autre personne possédée ; il n'était même pas véritablement sûr qu'elle ait été possédée… Il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il ne pouvait pas pleinement sentir sa présence, ne s'y sentait pas lié quand lui-même avait été possédé. Il pouvait juste dire qu'elle était là et que le Monstre le savait.

Et ce n'était pas El.

El était l'ennemie absolue du Monstre mais elle ne faisait pas partie de lui, même pas un petit peu. Elle n'était pas un petit point mais une énorme douleur dans l'esprit collectif du Monstre, qui alimentait sa soif de conquête et sa haine. Une haine nouvelle, fraîche, pour un être qui ne connaît pas l'opposition.

« Je vais t'expliquer certaines choses, maintenant, reprit Brenner quand il constata que Billy ne comptait pas commenter ce qu'il avait dit. Ça pourrait faire avancer notre travail plus vite. Peut-être qu'en en sachant plus, tu développeras tes aptitudes plus rapidement…

\- Si j'en ai.

\- C'est dans ton esprit que tu as réussi à aller, pour ainsi dire, poursuivit Brenner, l'ignorant mais lui lançant néanmoins un regard agacé, méprisant. Le bain permet une isolation sensorielle complète : tu ne peux plus voir, tu ne peux plus entendre, tu ne peux plus sentir. Ça pousse tes capacités cognitives à leur maximum. On comptait là-dessus pour qu'il y ait enfin une progression…

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné… si ? hésita Billy, ne voyant pas où ses pouvoirs avaient pu apparaître. C'est El qui…

\- C'est ton esprit, Seize, grinça Brenner. C'est toi qui l'as appelée. Forcément. Elle n'aurait pas pu te sentir…

\- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua (_trop vite_) Billy, hargneux soudainement devant l'ignorance et la condescendances manifestes de Brenner qui estimait pourtant El « comme sa fille » et la savait douée : Elle m'a paru suffisamment forte quand elle m'a envoyé avec son esprit à travers un putain de mur ! Ou quand elle est entrée dans mon esprit alors que j'étais possédé par un monstre d'un autre univers ! »

La baffe partit sans qu'il l'ait vue, même après toutes ces années à avoir reçu le même traitement de son père. Peut-être que c'était le fait que ce ne soit pas son père qui le gifle cette fois qui avait fait qu'il n'y pensait même pas ?… Mais il savait quel genre d'homme était Brenner. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne pensait simplement pas qu'il le frapperait lui-même. Après tout, il avait des soldats pour faire ce genre de besogne.

La gifle faisait toujours plus de mal à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. L'énorme vague de honte, qu'il connaissait trop bien, s'infiltrait partout dans sa tête et le brûlait comme de la lave. Il hoqueta, choqué et ayant l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. L'eau qui avait débordé du verre toujours serré dans son poing glissa le long de ses phalanges et contre son poignet tatoué.

« Ah, je déteste vraiment cela, soupira Brenner, comme avec un véritable regret et se levant déjà du lit. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, Seize, sinon tu ne pourras jamais évoluer. »

_Comme si j'avais envie d'évoluer, comme si j'avais envie d'avoir des foutus pouvoirs pour que tu t'en serves pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi !… Pour torturer des enfants, pour créer des monstres…_

Billy baissa la tête, tentant de respirer par le nez et de se calmer – mais ça n'avait jamais marché pour lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il sentait le regard de Brenner sur lui peser et peser et peser…

« Seize ? appela Brenner, et il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa voix (comme de l'admiration… _ou de la crainte_). »

Billy releva les yeux et il croisa les yeux de Brenner – et la gifle se rejoua dans sa tête…

Il y eut un flash rouge.

Et le verre qu'il tenait à la main explosa.

Et Brenner fut propulsé en arrière.

Et les néons se brisèrent et il fit absolument noir dans la pièce.

La douleur que Billy sentit brusquement sur ses doigts, ses joues et son torse interrompit ses pensées et lui arracha un râle peiné. _Merde, le verre !_ Le rappel que celui-ci avait littéralement explosé dans sa main suffit à réanimer sa panique cependant.

« Brenner ? il bégaya, en repoussant le drap de ses genoux et en le jetant de l'autre côté du lit, des morceaux de verre qui se trouvaient dessus dégringolant au sol. »

L'idée de s'enfuir lui traversa l'esprit, aussi folle et rapide que l'ensemble des derniers événements qui venaient de se produire dans la pièce.

_Est-ce que c'est un pouvoir ? Est-ce que j'ai un pouvoir ? Je n'ai pas serré le verre tant que ça… Et Brenner et les lumières… C'était moi ?_

Brenner grogna à l'autre bout de la pièce, visiblement souffrant d'avoir été jeté contre un mur. Billy se leva à son tour, sentant des bouts de verre s'enfoncer dans la plante de ses pieds. Il grimaça, essaya d'avancer, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité et entendant le verre crisser à chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas que les gardes, alertés sans doute par le bruit d'explosion et de verre brisé, entrèrent dans la pièce, leurs silhouettes se détachant dans le rectangle de lumière qui éclairait la pièce dont Billy et Brenner n'avaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, la moindre perception.

_Merde, merde, merde…_

Billy était tétanisé ; l'adrénaline le faisait trembler de tous ses membres. Il pouvait essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais il ne savait pas comment. Et les gardes avaient des armes…

Pendant une seconde, il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses pensées et de la situation. Des pouvoirs ? Vraiment ? Comme si la base armée soviétique avec le directeur américain maléfique, comme si les monstres, des vrais monstres immenses avec des crocs et des tentacules, ne suffisaient pas ! Évidemment, il fallait que les pouvoirs magiques existent… Au moins, ceux-là pouvaient lui servir et n'étaient pas directement contre lui.

_À part quand Brenner me révélera ce qu'il compte en faire._

Plus tard, il penserait, amer : si ces pouvoirs existaient vraiment et qu'il en avait, alors pourquoi il n'avait pas pu les utiliser quand c'était son propre père qui le giflait et bien plus encore ? Ça lui aurait probablement sauvé la vie. Ça lui aurait probablement évité bien des problèmes. Peut-être que ça lui en aurait attiré d'autres.

Les gardes restèrent un instant interloqués devant la scène que donnaient Brenner avachi contre un mur et tentant de se redresser et Billy, debout au centre de la pièce et couvert de sang. Ils finirent par pointer leurs fusils sur Billy qui leva les mains en réponse, alors que l'un des gardes accourut vers Brenner. Il lui demanda quelque chose en russe, un accent inquiet dans la voix, et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Brenner répondit dans la même langue, le ton empressé et faisant quelques signes aux gardes qui avaient toujours Billy dans leur viseur.

_Non..._

Deux gardes restèrent campés sur leurs positions tandis que le troisième se dirigea droit sur Billy et, sans aucune hésitation, dégaina une seringue accrochée à sa ceinture et la lui planta dans le bras. Billy eut à peine le temps de la voir et il s'en voulut immédiatement. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix moqueuse de son double :

_Qu'est-ce qu'on t'avait dit ? Tu es trop faible et maintenant, tu les laisses te tuer._

« Non ! il gémit alors qu'il se sentait déjà partir et que le soldat le soutint jusqu'à le glisser sur le sol toujours couvert de bouts de verre.

\- Великолепный, dit Brenner, le fixant, fasciné. Magnifique. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans la pièce où on l'avait tatoué et il était de nouveau harnaché à la table qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. La lumière l'aveuglait et il avait l'impression d'être retourné à des semaines plus tôt, quand Brenner l'avait retiré de sa cellule tout ça pour en faire un cobaye, un pantin à son service.

_Comme Neil, comme le Monstre… tous les mêmes…_

Billy avait les paupières et le corps lourds et il pouvait sentir que les blessures faites par les morceaux de verre avaient été soignées : ses pieds, ses bras et son torse étaient entourés de bandages et il sentait des pansements sur son visage.

Au moins, ils n'avaient, apparemment, pas l'intention de le tuer maintenant… Billy se demanda vaguement s'il aurait préféré cela ; il était si las.

« De retour parmi nous, Seize. C'est bien. »

Billy ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être tranquille pendant deux minutes ? Juste deux minutes. Il maudit toutes les caméras de surveillance du bâtiment dans sa tête et se jura de les exploser avec son esprit dès qu'il aurait compris comment faire fonctionner ses fameux pouvoirs.

_Oh. C'est vrai. Mes pouvoirs._

Il rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers le visage joyeux (vraiment joyeux) de Brenner. Il avait lui aussi des pansements sur le visage et avait sans doute eu autant de chance que Billy en ne recevant aucun morceau de verre dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que je…, Billy débuta, ses mots trébuchant les uns sur les autres. Est-ce que j'ai…

\- Bon, je vois que tu as l'air de te souvenir à peu près de ce qu'il s'est passé, coupa Brenner, l'air encore plus satisfait qu'avant. Laisse-moi te montrer exactement ce que tu as fait, Seize. »

Un garde derrière Brenner poussa un meuble sur roulettes sur lequel reposait un poste de télévision où s'affichait, en noir et blanc, une pièce vue de haut, sans doute filmée par une des caméras de surveillance que Billy détruirait un jour (si celle-ci ne l'avait pas déjà été… Il ne savait pas ce que son pouvoir avait pu faire, exactement). Billy se reconnut, en tailleur et prenant le verre que lui tendait Brenner. Il ressentit un certain malaise à se voir si petit, si peu reconnaissable, mais cela empira quand il repensa qu'un jour, l'attention des filles et des garçons était une des seules choses qui comptait pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient dit en le voyant ainsi ?

La scène se déroula telle qu'il s'en souvenait, la gifle le frappant de nouveau, faisant gonfler en plus de la peur, de la honte et de la colère, une forme d'appréhension et d'agitation à l'idée de ce qui venait après.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ce qu'il vit. Il n'aurait jamais été prêt.

Sur l'écran, un halo gris foncé (_le flash rouge..._) sortit de lui et envahit toute la pièce avant que le noir fut.

« Alors, n'est-ce pas magistral ? demanda Brenner dans le silence qui suivit. Nous allons faire de grandes choses, Seize, je peux te l'assurer. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Voélé.

Est-ce que c'était kiffant ? Parce que perso j'ai écrit super rapidement la première partie de ce chapitre et j'ai adoooré l'écrire mais j'ai eu plus de mal pour la fin (comme d'hab cela dit) !  
Aussi, pour l'autre personne qui était possédée par le Mindflayer, jor y a pas vraiment d'énigmes, hein... C'est simplement que Billy ne pouvait pas savoir vraiment qui c'était mais bon, du coup, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, c'est Will, qui est encore rattaché au Mindflayer (j'avoue que je savais pas du tout si ct assez obvious, ce que je racontais, ou le contraire). Voilà. Aucune idée de si ça va avoir une importance ptdr  
Bonne soirée, byyyyye !


End file.
